


First Love

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama & Romance, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: —A lo que iba. —Thomas suspiró volteando el teléfono—. Tiene cuatro partes: feed, nueva entrada, notificaciones y mensajes privados. —Algo que tú no usas nunca, ¿verdad? —a Dirk le gustaba verlo exasperarse. —¿Cuál es la que más te gusta? —preguntó Ted intentando mantener el ambiente en calma. —Todas. —Entró a su perfil—. Interactúas con todo el mundo, sin importar donde estén.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas





	First Love

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J.K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (FanFiction)

 _BETA_ : Nea -fantastic- Poulain.

* * *

—¿Cuál es su red social favorita? —preguntó Ted acercándose a la carpa.

—¿A qué viene eso? —interrogó Dean volteándose a verlo.

—Curiosidad —dijo esperando respuesta del grupo.

—Twitter —respondió Thomas, buscando aprobación de los muchachos a su alrededor.

—Si eres aburrido —murmuró Dirk abriendo los ojos, lo habían despertado de su siesta.

—No lo… —intentó defenderse.

—Explícanos por qué te gusta tanto. —Se notaba que a Tonks no le gustaban las peleas.

—Sólo es un montón de gente escribiendo idioteces —dijo Cresswell buscando divertirse—. Te puedo recomendar unas donde pasarás un buen rato.

—No me interesan tus experiencias —dijo rodando los ojos a causa del guiño que le dedicó Dirk—. ¡Tenemos gustos distintos! —exclamó Dean por milésima vez.

Ted los fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjenme les muestro. —Thomas sacó el móvil de su mochila y abrió la aplicación—. ¿Todos están familiarizados con ella?

—Los duendes no usamos esa tecnología —murmuró Griphook con cara de pocos amigos.

—Les puedo enseñar. —Esperó un momento para ver su expresión—. Si les parece, claro.

—No creo que acepten tu oferta —respondió Gornuk, el otro duende.

—Ya veremos —musitó Dean, viéndolos de reojo. «Lamebotas» pensó mientras sonreía para sus adentros por las similitudes entre los muggles, magos y criaturas.

—Yo recuerdo que tenía una cuenta pero hace tiempo que no la uso —susurró un joven tapado por una manta hasta la coronilla.

—A lo que iba. —Thomas suspiró volteando el teléfono—. Tiene cuatro partes: _feed_ , nueva entrada, notificaciones y mensajes privados.

—Algo que tú no usas nunca, ¿verdad? —a Dirk le gustaba verlo exasperarse.

—¿Cuál es la que más te gusta? —preguntó Ted intentando mantener el ambiente en calma.

—Todas. —Entró a su perfil—. Interactúas con todo el mundo, sin importar donde se encuentren.

—Eso también se hace con las demás —lo interrumpió el chico bajo la cobija sin hacer el mínimo intento en destaparse.

—Pero aquí escriben todo lo que les pasa por la mente —dijo pensativo—. Se siente más cercano.

—¿Sobre qué escribes tú? —interrogó Tonks y fue a sentarse detrás del él.

—Llevo meses sin escribir nada. —Dean intentó recordar algo interesante que hubiera escrito—. Durante el verano puse una foto con la corbata del colegio y tuve miles de mensajes preguntando donde conseguirla.

—¿Quién es Seamus? —preguntó Ted sintiendo como se tensaba enseguida.

—Nadie —exclamó Thomas sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Tienes cincuenta y ocho mensajes de él. —No apartó su mirada—. Debe ser alguien importante. Y sólo lo sigues a él —murmuró riéndose suavemente ante su expresión intranquila.

—Seguro que no le escribes algo ahora —dijo Dirk soltando una carcajada.

— _Quien fuera pastel de calabaza para comerte todos los días_ —musitó Dean presionando enviar y dejando caer el teléfono por los nervios.

Unos segundos después el aparato sonó y todos se voltearon a ver al dueño.

— _Delicioso_ —leyó Thomas abriendo los ojos y saliendo de la carpa, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese momento.

«Te extraño demasiado», pensó con tristeza.

* * *

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)

N.A.: (La pongo al final para no agobiar a nadie ni fastidiar el inicio de la lectura) En una conversación con algunos miembros del foro, se recordaron que hubo un reto donde nada más podías escribir con diálogos y de ahí salió éste formato. Les invito a intentarlo, aunque si es más complicado.


End file.
